June Platter
June Platter(ゆん ぷれいたあ Jyun Pureitaa) Is an S-class Mage of the Independent Dark Guild Nature Hunter's from the region of Genosha who want to take control of the powerful energies it posses from nature and bring the world to their rule. Even though she is considered to be a Dark Mage, she is held there against her will and often forced to commiting these vile acts. Appearance June is a 30 year old woman standing a little over 5 and one half feet tall with noticeably pale skin. She has light blue eyes dark, blueish grey hair that she ties back into a high sitting pony tail that still reaches the flat of her back. She lets her bangs hang low in front of her eyes, occasionally brushed over one eye when in combat. She generally wears a blue lip-gloss that matches her eyes and hair. She also has a number of scars over her body from harsh fights, most of which she received in the past 5 years as a member of Nature hunter. Her most noticeable feature however is her right arm, which is died jet black from her bicep to her wrist because of a curse that was put on her by Sabriel. It resembles an infection at the ends, and the fingers of the same arm have warped into black claw like digits, though they still retain their function as regular fingers. She has developed a pair of blade like protrusions growing from her forearm and elbow, also a side effect of her curse. The curse itself resembles a pair of glowing red ribbons criss-crossing along her arm between her shoulder and wrist. Sabriel placed the mark on her to keep June under her control, and the curse will spread without a special medication that Sabriel provides. June’s regular attire consists of a tight fitting muscle shirt with a high black collar that exposes her midriff and a good amount of cleavage. She also wears a pair of jungle cameo pants held up by a black sash around her waist, and simple black sandals. She keeps a pair of large, gold earrings at all times, as they were a gift from her late husband, and carries a grey arm bag when traveling. Lastly, she uses bandages to cover her cursed arm when out in public so as to not draw attention to herself. It has been seen that the arm itself can be used in different manners, depending on what magic she uses in a fight between anyone. When she uses Lightning Magic, the claw goes to both arms as they generate the electricity from them, allowing her to manipulate it and control it. When she uses Steel Magic, the claws manifest all the way up her arms and are added with extra blades for more offensive capabilities. Personality As a young child, June was always seen to be the quiet mysterious type who didn't say much to many of the other children, often secluding herself to be at peace. Some of the children called her a loner for wanting to spend time with only a few select people, even going as far as only having one friend with her at a time. During her time as an adult, she seemed to grow out of the rebel lonely phase and open more with the people around her, revealing herself to not only be a talkative person, but a very confident and kind person who always knows what to say at any given moment. However, she turned from that person back into her secluded self after the guild-master, Sabriel, killed her family and forced experimentations on her to try and create her own super soldier, forced into joining her guild and become a collector of new specimine like many of her other members. Though despite the reversal, June often showed kindess at times, especially to the young Fiona Gulwick who she watched over from time to time and helped her master her magic. History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Great Magical Energy - Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - High Reflexes - High Intellect - Magical Abilities Rune Magic - Shatterpoint - Lightning Magic - Steel Magic - Trivia Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Phantombeast Category:Genosha Category:Nature Hunter Category:Dark Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lightning Magic User